


Follow and Rest

by HM (HyperMint)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Japanese Culture, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:31:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8419708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperMint/pseuds/HM
Summary: Miko left Earth before the Tsunami Anniversary. She hasn't done the one thing that is so important to her culture and it's beginning to show. It's now been three years since Atlantis returned to Pegasus and Miko hasn't gone back.
*Please be advised: On Hiatus until March 2017*





	

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First: Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis, nor do I own any cultural thing attributed to Japan and her people. I simply had the idea and decided too early to write it.
> 
> Second: Do not expect anything else until about March 2017 because of the fact that I tried to write this around Halloween, but didn't manage it and I'll post it anyway because I don't want to have the Archive delete the draft that I'll just put up later anyway.
> 
> Third: I will more than likely finish it in 2017, but I have at least two more - if not three - maybe coming and it will be spread out. Subscribe or bookmark this if you like, but don't be discouraged if it's not all at once. 
> 
> I just started this kind of too early with at least five other stories on the table and I need to focus on at least three of them right now. The last two are Stargate Atlantis, so this would be three. This story will get done, it just depends on what kind of mood I'll be in when it comes time to write.
> 
> Please stand by.

* * *

She knew they were there.

Always hidden where she couldn't see. The shadows hiding them from her, but she knew they were there.

It was always at the back of her awareness, the edge of her conscious mind, like a half formed thought that refused to come forward and solidify itself. 

She couldn't put it into words, but she knew.

 And if that wasn't enough, the dreams she would sporadically have would confirm what she'd begun suspecting the first anniversary since coming back to Pegasus. Dreams of memories she didn't remember, of lives she never led, people she never met in her life.

 And even the more rarely experienced nightmare confirmed to the point where she could not deny it even if she wanted to. The feeling of the earth shaking violently under her feet, the horror and panic at what it brought crashing its way over everything in sight.

The feeling of being engulfed in it, the suction too great for her to save herself.

The numbness and absence of sense as the world went black around her.

No, she could not deny it and she didn't try.

But she could also not tell anyone of her knowledge because just as she knew they were there, she knew that no one would really believe her. Certainly not her coworkers; not even Rodney with whom she became more friendly with over the years would be able to hear her story with a straight face.

She didn't want to 'talk to someone' and she didn't want to be known as a crazy person,but she understood and didn't begrudge anyone their belief or disbelief in something that had to be witnessed in order to be believed. She'd always believed, ever since she was a young child who refused to walk near the old shrine in her neighborhood because of the shadows that scared her.

But her friends were not Japanese and so they would not understand.

And she was okay with that.

Mostly.

They didn't seem interested in anyone else, anyway. Just her.

Nor did they actively seek her recognition. She figured that they knew she was aware of them and that was enough for them. But more and more, she was slowly becoming unsettled when she felt one near.

They should have gone on by now.

Why did they stay? Why her?

What were they wanting from her?

She couldn't ask them because they weren't interested in interacting and she wasn't sure why. If they wanted something from her, surely they could make their wishes known?

And if that was the case, why hadn't they?

In retrospect, however, perhaps they simply didn't know how.

* * 

 


End file.
